


The Dark Savior

by bambucea09



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambucea09/pseuds/bambucea09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How everything will be changed if Charmings never get out the darkness from Emma before birth? She will sill the same person we love? Who will be her allies and her enemys this time? Read the story and you will see. I will make every episode from Once Upon a Time. From season 1 to season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Savior

1×01 – Changed Pilot

 

There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened…

–[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–

Prince Charming rides on a horse along a long stretch of land towards a forest. In the forest, he meets several dwarves gathered around a glass coffin.

Doc: You’re too late.

Snow White is lying inside a coffin.

Prince Charming: No. No! Open it.

Grumpy: I’m sorry, she’s gone.

Prince Charming: At least let me say goodbye.

The dwarves remove the lid of the coffin. Prince Charming kisses Snow White, which causes the sleeping curse to be broken. A pulse of magic spreads throughout the land. She wakes up and gasps.

Snow White: You… You found me.

Prince Charming: Did you ever doubt I would?

Snow White: Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause.

Prince Charming: Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you.

Snow White: Do you promise?

 

They her weiding takes place.

Prince Charming: I do.

Priest: And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?

Snow White: I do.

Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife.

There is a round of applause. Snow White and Prince Charming lean in for a kiss, but are interrupted. The Evil Queen enters.

Evil Queen: Sorry I’m late.

The Evil Queen approaches the couple. Two guards try to stop her, but she pushes them out of the way with magic.

Doc: It’s the Queen. Run!

Snow White draws Prince Charming’s sword and points it at the Evil Queen.

Snow White: She’s not the Queen anymore. She’s nothing more than an evil witch.

Prince Charming: No, no, no. Don’t stop to her level. There’s no need.

Prince Charming takes the sword from Snow White.

Prince Charming: You’re wasting your time. You’ve already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding.

Evil Queen: Oh, I haven’t come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I’ve come to give you a gift.

Snow White: We want nothing from you.

Evil Queen: But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You’ve made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.

The Evil Queen turns around and heads for the door. Prince Charming calls after her.

Prince Charming: Hey!

The Queen turns around. Prince Charming throws his sword at her, but she dissipates before it hits her. The remaining people at the wedding nervously talk amongst themselves, and Prince Charming and Snow White hug. The camera zooms out to show the prince and Snow White as illustrations in a book.

–[Boston]–

A young boy, Henry, is seen with the book containing Snow White and Prince Charming on his lap. The boy is on a bus that is headed to Boston.

Woman: That a good book?

Henry: This? It’s more than just a book.

Woman: Oh?

Announcement: Boston, South Station. Thank you for riding Greyhound.

Henry exits the bus. He finds a taxi and knocks on the window.

Henry: Uh… You take credit cards?

Taxi Driver: Where to, chief?

———–

A woman, named Emma, exits from an elevator and enters to a fancy restaurant.dressed all in a black dress, black shoes, black make up and having black nails. She looks around until she finds her prey. A man goes to shake her hand.

Man: Emma.

Emma: Ryan? You look relieved.

Man: Well, it is the internet. Pictures can be…

Emma: Fake. Outdated. Stolen from a Victoria’s Secret catalogue. So…

Man: So… Um… Tell me something about yourself, Emma.

Emma: Oh. Ah, well, today’s my birthday and I want someone.

Man: And you’re spending it with me! What about your friends?

Emma: I don't like to make friends.

Man: And, you don’t like your family?

Emma: If I will had a family I will hated too.

Man: Oh, come on. Everyone loves and have a family!

Emma: I like to be alone...

Man: Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are by far, the sexiest, friendless orphan I have ever met.

Emma: Okay. Your turn. No wait, let me guess. Um… You are handsome, charming…

Man: Go on.

Emma: The kind of guy who – and now, stop me if I get this wrong – embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail.

Man: What?

Emma: And the worst part of all is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You’re on a date.

Man: Who are you?

Emma: Your worst nightmare!

Then the man flips the table, spilling everything on Emma's black dresa.. He runs out of the restaurant.

Emma: Really? You think you can escape?

The man runs across the street, while dodging traffic, to his car. Emma calmly and devilish walks towards the man’s car. The man starts the ignition, but the car won’t move. He opens the door to look out, and sees a boot. Emma catches up to him.

Man: You don’t have to do this, okay? I can pay you. I got money.

Emma: The money sounds good, but I want you for something else!

Man: The hell you want from me crazy bitch!

Emma slams hard the man’s head against the steering wheel.

Emma: Just someone to have for my birthday!

———–

Emma arrives home to her apartment and enters in black room, with no light, where is just a chair and box. She ties the man by the chair and opens the box who has a cupcake inside. She put a single star-shaped candle on top and lights it.

Emma: Wake up! Wake up! Hahaha! 

Man: What? What do you want from me? Ahhh!!!

The man is so scared by Emma, but then she takes out a knife and holds it to man's neck.

Emma: If you yell again I will cut this beautiful neck of you! Hahaha!!!

Man: Why...are...you doing this? You are not a cop? 

Emma: Techinally I'm, but I don't act like one! You see today is my birthday and I want someone to sing for me! And that person is you!

She press the knife in his neck until bleed a little.

Emma: NOW SING! Or I will kill you!

Man: Happy birthday...

After five minutes of singing with the knife on his neck by the blonde devilish woman who still has her black dress.  
She closes her eyes and makes her wish(for power) the doorbell rings. 

Emna: Ahhh!!! Wait here!

Man: Ahh...ahh

She answers the door, only to find the boy from the bus..

Emma: What do you want boy?

Henry: Are you Emma Swan?

Emma: Yeah. Who are you?

Henry: My name’s Henry. I’m your son.

Then Henry pushes past Emma into the apartment.

Emma: Whoa! Hey! You! I don’t have a son! 

Henry: Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me.

Emma: And what? I don't want you! This is why I gave you!

Henry: Why...?

Emma: Because I didn't love you! Now get out!

Emma pushed Henry out to her door, but he intrerupt her by crying.

Henry: Storybrooke...Maine...

Emma: What?

Henry: I want you to bring me back there...

Emma: I don't have any reason! How you arrive here, I'm sure you can go back to your home! Now leave me!

Henry: I don't have money anymore!

Emma: That's not my problem!

Henry: I will pay you!

Emma: You just said you don't have any money! Get out!

Henry: The Mayor! She will pay you!

Emma: Haha! Why the Mayor will pay me to bring you back?

Henry: Because I'm her son!

Emma: Hmm...my special skill to detec a lie didn't detect any lie. Ok kid you said the truth! Now how much?

Henry: 500 dolars?

Emma: Make it 1000 and I will accept!

Henry: Ahh...ok...then 1000 dolars to be!

Emma: Wait me outside to change myself and clean something!

Henry: Ok...

Then Emma goes to the tied man.

Emma: You are lucky! Change of plans.

Man: I'm free?

Emma: No! You will die much quickly!

Emma stab the man with the knife in head for 5 times to be sure he is dead and thriw him on the window cleaning everything. The she go outside to Henry after she cleans her hands full of blood. She is wearing a black T-shirt with a black leather jacket and black trousers with black boots.

Emma: Let's go kid!

 

–[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–

A castle is shown in the forest. Snow white stands near the door of a balcony. A bluebird flies off her finger. She is visibly pregnant.

Prince Charming: What’s wrong?

Snow White: Nothing.

Prince Charming: You’re thinking about what the Queen said again, aren’t you? Snow, please. I can’t keep having this conversation. You have to let it go. We’re about to have a baby.

Snow White: I haven’t had a restful night since our wedding.

Prince Charming: That’s what she wants – to get in your head. But they’re only words. She can’t hurt us.

Snow White: She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she’s capable of.

Prince Charming: What can I do to ease your mind?

Snow White: Let me talk to him.

Prince Charming: Him? You don’t mean…

Snow White: I do.

Prince Charming. No, no, no. It’s too dangerous.

Snow White: He sees the future.

Prince Charming: There’s a reason he’s locked up.

Snow White: Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can.

Prince Charming: Alright. For our child.

–[Boston]–

Emma and Henry are driving in a black car.

Henry: I’m hungry. Can we stop somewhere?

Emma: This is not a road trip. We’re not stopping for snacks.

Henry: Why not?

Emma: Quit complaining, kid. Remember I'm doing this just for money!

Henry: You know I have a name? It’s Henry.

Henry is reading the book from earlier.

Emma: What’s that?

Henry: I’m not sure you’re ready.

Emma: I’m not ready for some fucking fairy tales?

Henry: They’re not fairy tales. They’re true. Every story in this book actually happened.

Emma: Ahahaha!!! What a weird kid! I'm much happy now because I gave you!

Henry: Use your superpower. See if I’m lying.

Emma: Just because you believe something, doesn’t make it true.

Henry: That’s exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone.

Emma: Why’s that?

Henry: Because you’re in this book.

Emma: Oh, kid you are crazy as fuck!

Henry: No I'm not crazy!

He start crying again.

–[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–

The illustration of the torch in the book zooms in to an actual dungeon. A guard, Snow White, and Prince Charming are walking through a tunnel leading to the dungeon.

Guard: When we reach the cell, stay out of the light. And whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you. Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you.

Rumpelstiltskin: No, you don’t. They do. Snow White and Prince Charming… You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes.

Snow White and Prince Charming reveal themselves.

Rumpelstiltskin: That’s much better.

Prince Charming: We’ve come to ask you about the…

Rumpelstiltskin: Yes! Yes! I know why you’re here! You want to know about the Queen’s threat.

Snow White: Tell us what you know.

Rumpelstiltskin: Ooh, tense, aren’t we? Fear not! For I can ease your mind. But… It’s going to cost you something in return.

Prince Charming: No! He’s just a waste of time.

Snow White: What do you want?

Rumpelstiltskin: Oh… The name of your unborn child?

Prince Charming: Absolutely not!

Snow White: Deal! What do you know?

Rumpelstiltskin: The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it’s coming. Soon, you’ll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings.

Snow White: What can we do?

Rumpelstiltskin: We can’t do anything.

Snow White: Who can?

Rumpelstiltskin: That little thing, growing inside your belly.

Rumpelstiltskin gestures to Snow White’s pregnant belly. The prince slashes his hand away with a sword.

Prince Charming: Next time, I cut it off.

Rumpelstiltskin: Tsk tsk. The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin.

Prince Charming: We heard enough. We’re leaving.

Snow White and Prince Charming head for the dungeon’s exit.

Rumpelstiltskin: Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I want her name!

Prince Charming: Her? It’s a boy.

Rumpelstiltskin: Missy… Missy… You know I’m right. Tell me, what’s her name?

Snow White: Emma. Her name is Emma.

Rumpelstiltskin: Emma…

–[Storybrooke]–

Emma and Henry finally arrive in Storybrooke.

Emma: Okay, kid. How about an address?

Henry: Forty-four Not Telling You street.

Emma stops the car in the middle of the road and gets out. Henry gets out, as well.

Emma: Look kid if this was kind of joke! You will have very big problems with me! What hours is now? 8:15...?

Henry: That clock hasn’t moved my whole life. Time’s frozen here.

Emma: Excuse me?

Henry: The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here.

Emma: Okay, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here.

Henry: Yeah, and now they’re trapped.

Emma: Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That’s what you’re going with?

Henry: It’s true!

Emma: Then why doesn’t everybody just leave?

Henry: They can’t. If they try, bad things happen.

Someone calls out to Henry. A man with a dog approaches Emma and Henry.

Archie: Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?

Henry: I’m fine, Archie.

Archie: Who’s this?

Emma: Not your business 4 eyes!

Henry: She’s my mom, Archie.

Archie: Oh. I see...she isn't to good...

Emma: You know where he lives?

Archie: Yeah, sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor’s house is the biggest on the town.

Archie: Hey, where were you today, Henry? Because you missed your session.

Henry: Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip.

Archie: Henry. What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one’s dark side never accomplishes anything.

Emma: Ohh...dark side! Now you speak my language

Emma made a devilish smile.

Archie: Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry.

Emma: So who's the 4 eyes?

Henry: Don't say him like this! He’s the one who needs help because he doesn’t know.

Emma: That he’s a fairy tale character?

Henry: None of them do. They don’t remember who they are.

Emma: Oh yeah? Then who he is?

Henry: Jiminy Cricket.

Emma: Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit.

Henry: I’m not Pinocchio!

Emma: I will say you Pinocchio if you will don't give me the fucking 1000 dolars!

–[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–

Everyone is gathered around a table at the castle. Prince Charming is leading the discussion.

Prince Charming: I say we fight!

Jiminy: Fighting is a bad idea. Giving into one’s dark side never accomplishes anything.

Prince Charming: Then how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse.

Doc: Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?

Prince Charming: I’ve sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen’s plan. This is going to happen unless we do something.

Snow White: There’s no point. The future is written.

Prince Charming: No. I refuse to believe that. Good can’t just lose.

Snow White: Maybe it can.

Prince Charming: No. No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She will be the saviour.

A noise is heard. Guards enter, dragging behind them a piece of a tree. The Blue Fairy also accompanies them.

Prince Charming: What the hell is this?

Blue Fairy: Our only hope of saving that child.

Grumpy: A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let’s get back to the fighting thing.

Blue Fairy: The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?

Geppetto: Me and my boy, we can do it.

Blue Fairy: This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one.

–[Storybrooke]–

Emma and Henry arrive at a large, white house. They head through the gate and up the walkway and a woman, named, Regina, opens the door to the house and rushes towards Henry and Emma.)

Regina: Henry! Henry… Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?

Henry: I found my real mom.

Henry runs into the house.

Regina: Y-you’re Henry’s birth mother?

Emma: No! I mean...yes...I just bring hom back because he promised me money!

Graham: I’ll just go…check on the lad. Make sure he’s alright.

Regina: How would like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?

Emma: You heard me?

Emma and Regina have moved into the house. 

Emma: How did he find me?

Regina: No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn’t want to have any contact.

Emma: You were told right.

Regina: He has a father?

Emma: No! 

Regina: Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?

Emma: Be sure if you don't give me my fucking money!

Regina nods. Sheriff Graham comes downstairs.

Graham: Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry’s fine.

Regina: Thank you, Sheriff.

Sheriff Graham leaves and Emma and Regina head to a different room.

Regina: I’m sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don’t know what’s gotten into him.

Emma: I don't care I just want my money!

Regina: How much?...

Emma: 1000 dolars!

Regina: What???

Emma: You don't have that much or what? You are the Mayor! I bring back the fucking Mayor kid! Anyway why he leaves?

Regina: Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don’t think that makes me evil, do you?

Emma: I’m sure he’s just saying that because of the fairy tale thing.

Regina: What fairy tale thing?

Emma: Oh, you know. His book. How he thinks everyone’s a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.

Regina: I’m sorry. I really have no idea what you’re talking about.

Emma: You know what? I don't care! Givee the money!

Regina: Of course...he it is!

Regina lets Emma out. As Emma walks down the walkway happy to her car, she looks up to the second story window and sees Henry. He closes the curtain and turns off the light. Emma is driving along road out of Storybrooke. She looks over and sees Henry’s book on the seat.

Emma: Fucking book!

When she looks back to the road, there’s a wolf in front of her car. She swerves to avoid it and ends up hitting the Storybrooke entrance sign.

–[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–

Geppetto and Pinocchio are seen carving the magical wardrobe out of the enchanted tree. In another part of the castle, Snow White stands on a balcony.

Snow White: I don’t want to do this.

Prince Charming: It has to be you.

Snow White: I’m not leaving you.

Prince Charming: It’s the only way. You’ll go in there, and you’ll be safe from the curse.

Snow White: He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday.

Prince Charming: What’s twenty eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You’ll save me as I did you.

They kiss. When they break apart, Snow White looks distraught.

Prince Charming: What is it?

Snow White: Baby… She’s coming.

Grumpy is watching the castle. He sees something and kicks Sleepy, who is sleeping next to him.

Grumpy: Get up! Get up! Look.

A dark smoke is seen in the distance. It rapidly covers the land and is progressing towards the castle. Grumpy frantically rings a bell.

Grumpy: The curse! It’s here!

–[Storybrooke]–

Emma looks around her and realizes that she’s in jail. There is another prisoner there with her. Whistling is heard in the background.

Leroy: What are you lookin’ at, sister?

Emma: Sister? I'm not sister with you ugly!

Leroy: Who make you ugly! You cow!

Emma: You fuck!

Emma holds cell bars angry when Sheriff Graham enters the room and unlocks Leroy’s cell.

Graham: Leroy! If I’m going to let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile and stay out of trouble.

Leroy smiles sarcastically, and leaves.

Emma: Seriously?

Graham: Regina’s drinks are a little stronger than we thought.

Emma: I didn't drink! There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road you idiot!

Graham: A wolf. Right.

Emma: You think I'm crazy?

Regina enters and calls for Sheriff Graham.

Regina: Graham you caught her?

Graham: Yes Miss Mayor!

Regina: Good! Have you take her money?

Graham: Yes here they are!

Emma: Give me my fucking money bitch! Or you will fucking regret this day!

Regina: I don't think so Miss Swan! You are the one who will regret by taking money from my son!

Emma kicks the cell door, but nothing, she was so angry on Regina.

–[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–

In a tower window, screaming can be heard. Snow White is in labour.

Snow White: I can’t have this baby now!

Prince Charming: Doc, do something. It’s going to be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on.

The Evil Queen and her cohorts and seen traveling through the forest towards the castle. Geppetto enters the room with Prince Charming and snow White.

Geppetto: It’s ready.

Doc: It’s too late. We can’t move her.

Baby Emma is born. Snow White is holding her, while the prince looks on.

Snow White: The wardrobe… It only takes one.

Prince Charming: Then our plan has failed. At least we’re together.

Snow White: No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe.

Prince Charming: Are you out of your mind?

Snow White: No, it’s the only way. You have to save her.

Prince Charming: No, no, no. You don’t know what you’re saying.

Snow White: No, I do. We have to believe that she’ll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance.

Snow White and the prince kiss Emma. Prince Charming takes the baby.

Snow White: Goodbye, Emma…

Prince Charming takes a sword near the door and enters the hallway. He fends off two of the Queen’s guards, but is injured himself, and heads toward where the wardrobe is kept. He places the baby inside the wardrobe and kisses her forehead.

Prince Charming: Find us…

Two more guards enter the room. One appears to mortally wound the prince. The guards break open the wardrobe, but discover that it’s empty and the baby is gone.

–[Storybrooke]–

Regina: But I didn't come here to just take your money! I need you to find Henry!

Emma: I don't want to help you!

Regina: But...he is your son too!

Emma: I don't want and care about him, this is why I gave him!

Regina: You are worst than my mother! Fine I will free you but no money! Deal?

Emma: Alright! I don't want to stay here anymore!

Then Regina orders Grahsm to free Emma. When Emma was finally free she knocks out Graham and strangle Regina into the wall.

Emma: Next time I will kill you!

Regina: Aghhh...you...

Then Emma leaves the police section and goes to rent a room in Storybrooke.

–[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–

Snow White gets up and goes to the room with the wardrobe. She sees the prince on the ground, who appears to be dead.

Snow White: No, no! No! No! No! Please… Please come back to me.

She kisses him twice, attempting to revive him. The Evil Queen enters the room.

Evil Queen: Oh, don’t worry dear. In a few moments, you won’t remember you knew him, let alone loved him.

Snow White: Why did you do this?

Evil Queen: Because this is my happy ending.

The two guards enter.

Evil Queen: The child?

Guard: Gone. It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It’s nowhere to be found.

Evil Queen: Where is she?

Snow White: She got away… You’re going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win.

Evil Queen: We’ll see about that.

The ceiling breaks apart. A twister starts to form in the room.

Snow White: Where are we going?

Evil Queen: Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine.

The windows shatter. The dark smoke fills the room, and they are whisked away

–[Storybrooke]–

Mary Margaret is volunteering at a hospital. She puts vases of flowers next to patients’ beds. She puts one next to a comatose patient, named ‘John Doe’, who is revealed to be Prince Charming. Elsewhere, Henry looks out the window of his room at the clock tower, which still hasn’t changed. Meanwhile, Emma heads to Granny’s Bed and Breakfast. Inside, Granny and Ruby are arguing.

Granny: You’re out all night, and now you’re going out again.

Ruby: I should have moved to Boston.

Granny: I’m sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard.

Emma: Hey! I want a room, old woman!

Granny: Really? Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there’s an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I’ll wave it.

Emma: Square is fine.

Granny: Now, what’s the name?

Emma: Swan. Emma Swan.

A man, Mr. Gold, has entered the inn, but no one has noticed until he speaks.

Mr. Gold: Emma. What a lovely name.

Emma: Thanks.

Granny passes Mr. Gold a roll of bills.

Granny: It’s all here.

Mr. Gold: Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. You enjoy your stay…Emma.

Mr. Gold exits the inn.

Emma: Who’s that?

Ruby: Mr. Gold. He owns this place.

Emma: The inn?

Granny: No, the town. So, how long will you be with us?

Emma: I will start with a week.

Granny: Great.

Granny takes a key from the wall and hands it to Emma.

Granny: Welcome to Storybrooke.

Henry is still watching the clock tower. When Emma takes the room key, the clock starts moving. Then he smiles worried, thinking about this Dark Savior, he brought in town.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think about this Emma?


End file.
